Mitchell Beca Mitchell
by happycoincidence
Summary: The fact that you thought Pitch Perfect was just a movie about a capella means that she was great at her job. Beca Mitchell is to be a bodyguard and spy according to her mission. But will new friends and a possible love interest ruin her focus? Spy twist on Pitch Perfect
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic ever so show me some community love and please rate my story! I am going for a spy version of Pitch Perfect but I hope to still keep the chemistry and main plot of the movie intact. I really hope you like it!

& I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.

CHAPTER 1:

She remembered how awkward her getting assigned to this mission was.

Working for the government wasn't exactly a glamorous job in the first place. It was a collage of polyblend suits and straight faces. Hollywood wasn't exactly banging down the door to make a movie of her research and paperwork.

Beca was the youngest agent to ever come through this department and the rest of the agents made sure to remind her constantly. It was because of their condescending tone that she felt the need to prove herself. Whether it was on the training physical courses or the research aspects, Beca was determined to show that she earned her rank through her talents and she should be taken seriously.

That is why this mission of playing a college girl wasn't exactly going to help her tough guy credibility much.

The chief approached her directly one morning out of the blue.

"Mitchell!" he practically boomed. He approached her at her cubicle while she was in the midst of a mountain of paperwork.

"Sir?" she tried to sit as straight as possible to get as much height out of her 5'3 frame as possible- which wasn't much. Her mousy brown hair was tied up in a tight bun and her polyblend pant suit was all business. Beca tended to be on the more serious side and she wanted her clothes to reflect that.

"Follow me to the conference room," he said as he strode away from her to the conference room. She had to take three steps to his one huge step.

Once in the conference room, Beca was directed to a seat at one head of the table. The other spots were taken by three men who seemed both excited and bashful at the same time.

Calling them "men" was being nice.

She immediately recognized them as the researchers that occupied the floors below those of the agents.

Their sole job was to learn every single minute detail on a target, accomplice or any person of interest that agents will be dealing with. Because of their usual pale complexions due to ample work and lack of physical coordination, these men were affectionately known upstairs as "the nerds."

Sitting farthest away from her was a smaller Indian man whose eyes seemed to take up most of his face. His nametag read "Phillip" and he stared at her with unabashed curiosity. Beca broke their never-ending staring game to rest her eyes on the middle nerd, apparently named Ted.

He was also small but his pale face was distinguished by this paperboy cap that he was currently using to cover his increasing blush. Beca stifled a laugh at his apparent discomfort and finally glanced at the last researcher.

His sandy brown hair reminded Beca of stiff lego hair complete with side burns. But it was his genuine grin that made Beca feel like she wanted to coo at him as if he were a puppy. Beca had a feeling that they were more than meets the eye.

She met their awkward smiles with a courteous nod then turned her attention to the chief who sat on the opposite side of the table from her.

"Mitchell. Just to debrief you once again on our current subject, this," the chief motioned to the man on the screen behind him. "Is Daniel Swanson."

"Right. Research believes him to be the man behind all the recent underhanded oil production going on between big companies and the Middle East and a known member of the mob" Beca followed.

"Correct." The chief nodded. "And this is his son."

There was a second picture that came onto the projector that showed a beaming guy about Beca's age whose goofiness made her roll her eyes at the sight of him.

The chief took note of her look and continued, "This is Jesse Swanson. He is going to attend Barden University in a couple of weeks for the fall semester."

"He will be majoring in film production and minoring in music composition. His personality is outgoing and he tends to attract attention and people to him," one of the nerds spoke up. Beca glanced at his name tag which read: Ted.

Beca briefly acknowledged his speaking then turned to the Chief and said., "Well it was great to meet Swanson jr. but what does this mean to me?"

The Chief responded, "Mitchell we need a person on the inside to follow Swanson's son. We don't think that Jesse knows about let alone is helping his father in operations. But, because if their reputation we do worry that he may become an innocent victim in his father's shady dealings. By keeping tabs on his whereabouts, the agency will be able to not only see of he has any important interactions but also keep him safe."

Beca began to read between the lines and her thoughts were voiced by her commanding officer, " Because of your being so young on the force and in fact being the same age as Jesse Swanson, I am assigning you to this mission as an undercover bodyguard for Swanson as well as to find any more information on his father's going abouts."

Beca was torn. Was she to be elated that she was finally being taken seriously and put on a mission like a real agent? Or should she scrutinize her role in this mission as a stereotypical college girl that she was already pegged for by her fellow agents?

Beca swallowed her pride and decided that at the end of the day, a mission was a mission.

"I am excited to be of service Chief," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"I am excited to be of service Chief," she replied

"Excellent," the Chief nodded, not expecting any other answer, "and the reason that I brought these researchers," motioning to the nerds. "Is to help you in establishing an identity and fitting into the practical and normal college role. We need to get you prepped and there is only two weeks until freshmen move in." He nodded in solidifying the plan and left the room.

Was he serious? Beca was a little taken aback by the idea that she was out of touch in her own generation. And his obvious insinuation that she was a lot of work for just two weeks' time.

But her self-indignation didn't last long when she thought about her real interest in current social normalcies: she didn't have a clue how to be a "regular" college-bound teenage girl.

Her whole childhood was abnormal. Because of her ability to read at a second grade level at the age of four she was immediately singled out as a potential prodigy.

From the start, her parents put her in almost excellence program possible. Taking her out of the local public school to put her in the most prestigious private school in the country was benign compared to the extremes that the Mitchells went to give Beca the best.

She was pushed into anything and everything. Sports, academic teams, music, tech advancements and everything in between. Beca truly loved all that she was able to do. She loved having stories of whooping the ass of a cocky adult chess pro at his own game at the age of 9 and of her qualifying for junior Olympics by 11 but she found that because of the competitive edge and her young age, she didn't really have anyone to share her success with. Her advanced brain functioning and photographic memory helped her achieve goals but left little room for friends.

It only made it worse that the two people that had been the most steady and constant companions to Beca got into a messy divorce that stemmed from the stress that comes with financially providing for a prodigy and constant traveling. Her dealings with her parents were now tense & few & far between.

By the time she was the appropriate age to go to college, she had already gone through college twice, took the standard "self discovery" trip around Europe and decided that she wanted to do something with her life and enrolled to join the CIA.

Her resume raised eyebrows and caused a flurry at government headquarters to the point that she had branches of the government fighting for her employment in their operations.

Eventually she opted into a secret program that the government wasn't disclosing intimate details about to many major government officials. Beca liked the secrecy and the idea of doing a job with such accuracy that it was practically translucent.

This high expectation of code red super secret operations is what led Beca to be more than a little disappointed to be role playing a sorority girl.

Of course Beca took the mission. It may not be her ideal mission now but it was something and if she did it fast enough, she could show that she was better than surveillance and finally win some respect in the office.

This reluctant yet determined agreement to lead the operation is what put Beca in the strange room plastered with the face of what appeared to be a feminine boy who was trying hard to make up for puberty's taking it sweet time.

Beca could practically feel her eyes popping out of get head when she stated around. There was a myriad of official-looking charts that's credibility was undermined by the ads for pimple cream & dresses that plastered the walls.

She was on the lower level with three of the nerds who had brought her to a room that was labeled simply: research lab. Two of them were busily turning on machines that littered the floor and the other was standing beside her.

"THIS is considered research?" Beca scoffed as she turned in a complete circle to take on the entire expanse of the room that looked like teenage stereotypes threw up on it.

"THIS," one of the nerds, Benjamin, corrected her turning in a circle arms outspread ,"Is what is going to save your ass and teach you to be a regular college female."

Beca bristled at obvious dig, "Hey- Benjamin," reading his name tag, " what makes you think that I don't know how to be an average teenage girl?!"

"Who is David Guetta?" Benjamin asked blankly.

"I'm sorry?" Beca was taken aback with his answering a question with another question.

"How many followers do you have on Instagram?" Benjamin persisted

"Insta- what?"

"Do you think Jess and Nick will ever get together in New Girl?

Who is cuter Khloe and Lamar or Kanye and Kim?

Team Edward or Team Jacob?

Have you ever had a bikini wax?

Do you look better with a summer or fall color pallet?

Do you honk cheer leading should be a sport?

Have you ever done a juice cleanse?"

"STOP!" Beca yelled. The three researchers looked at her in shock. Benjamin stopped his questioning and stared at her. His colleagues followed suit. The silence of the room seemed to be louder than her shouting.

She didn't realize her hands in her hair or the unease she felt until Benjamin went silent.

"We don't mean to overwhelm you Agent Mitchell," Benjamin apologized for his pushiness. "But you will have to be well-versed in this "lingo" and culture if you will if you want to blend in well and truly immerse yourself in this mission."

Beca began to have a slight headache at all the bubble letters and floral prints that surrounded her. As much as she hated to admit it, this craziness was her identity and if she wanted to prove her worth to her colleagues and herself, than she would have to commit to this role. No matter how much if an airhead or daddy's girl she'd have to be.

"No you're right, Benjamin," Beca sighed. "Where do we start?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After almost a week of learning her new identity, Beca began to feel like her entire race- scratch that- gender must be masochists.

How else could you explain willingly wearing high heels or putting an eyelash curler anywhere CLOSE to your face or WAXING?

The nerds had been prepping her on the ins and outs of teenage normalcy. From scanning and memorizing (thanks photographic memory!) Seventeen Magazine issues from the past 5 years to watching Justin Beiber's Concert Movie- Beca still was creeped out by his girlish facial structure-, Beca was being stuffed with every pop culture reference and fashion trend by "her boys".

Luckily, the small team learned to work well together. Even under these strange circumstances. Beca soon learned that they were the best of the best on the research team although they were all under 25.

In the short time that they had spent together, Beca really had learned a lot about the three amigos.

First was that they made up the predictable nerds. Not only did they hold World of Warcraft competitions every Thursday night in the apartment they shared, the only physical activity they enjoyed was the virtual kind that their avatar did all the work in and contrary to what their knowledge in the female species likes and acts like, they had virtually no experience with girls.

Although Beca teased them about their less-than- studly activities and preferences, she really did like them and was happy that if she had to endure this make-up ridden torture that she was doing it with three people that felt just as awkward around her gender as she did.

"How did you guys know where to even find all this stuff anyways? I mean when the Chief told you that your research was to detail a teenage girl, weren't you a little weirded out at all?" Beca asked one day as the four of them were playing Wii tennis in the research lab. Phillip had explained that girls even used this device for exercise so Beca must be exposed to it. So they decided to play one another. Well really Beca was playing and the boys were trying to not have an asthma attack.

"To tell you the truth we were all pretty taken aback," Ted wheezed.

"As you know, we usually specialize in modern war mechanisms or looking up detailed personal backgrounds on criminals- Damn it Beca!"

His shpeel was cut off by Beca's drop shot that ended the game. Ted and Phillip were beaten again and both promptly laid down on the floor to breathe.

Benjamin picked up where Ted left off because he was on Beca's team and tended to let her do most the work.

"And besides," Benjamin continued as he began to detach the wristbands off his friends and put the controllers away. "You know that we didn't have the best of luck with women in high school."

Beca raised her eye brows slightly with a smirk.

Benjamin rolled his eyes, "Fine! We STILL don't have the best luck with your sex even now. So the fact that we were able to get this much understanding from simple observations and research into women actually has to be one of our best research attempts yet." Phillip and Ted nodded in agreement.

Beca laughed at the thought of government spending receipts showing money spent on Tiger Beat subscriptions and Netflix. "Well until one of you can make it to second base with a girl that you don't have to blow up," Phillip bowed his head blushing. "I am not impressed."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Beca called.

The door opened and one of the program's gate guard entered and told Benjamin, "Dr. Applebaum, you have a visitor," before he closed the door to let the visitor in.

Ted and Phillip stifled laughter and Benjamin suddenly tended up. They all looked at Beca.

"Whaaaat?" Beca asked hesitantly.

"I'm so sorry Beca; we forgot-" Ted cleared his throat interrupting Benjamin. Benjamin sent a death glare at the two boys.

"OK! I forgot to tell you that we have gotten to a part of your training that we can't really help you with..." he trailed.

Beca suddenly became nervous glancing at the door, "and I should be worried because..."

"You get to meet HER," Ted said pointedly.

"WHO?!" Beca asked exasperated.

The door flew open to reveal a redhead who seemed to be on vibrate.

"I'M BACK BOYS!"

Beca's eyes widened and looked to the boys who were bracing themselves for impact.

"Chloe," Ben squeaked.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Chloe," Ben squeaked.

"That's me!" the redhead confirmed.

Beca was still trying to take this girl in. Chloe was her complete opposite. For one, her skirt fit her like a second skin and her blazer was pretty low cut. Despite the skin they showed, Chloe still managed to look in charge and professional. Her blue eyes were practically radiating energy and her demeanor hinted at her having a million cups of coffee but always seemed in control and a whirlwind of power. She practically pounced on Beca with a hug- wearing heels no less.

"I am here to take care of you!" Chloe squealed. She pulled away and examined Beca from head to toe.

"So you are the amazing Beca Mitchell, huh? Well I am so excited to work with you!" She beamed at Beca and finally registered the bewildered and shocked look on the agency's face.

Chloe laughed. "I am so sorry! Agent Mitchell! I forgot to introduce myself! I am agent Chloe Beale and before you I was the youngest agent here and I am so excited to have a girlfriend here to chat with!"

She looked at the boys with a loving glance, "Not that I don't love you boys too! After you gave me the information on that secret tunnel in Milan last summer that saved my ass, you are forever my favorites," she said with a wink that practically caused the boys to faint.

Beca felt a twinge of jealous at the reaction Chloe was able to get out of the boys but was much more envious at her mention of a mission in Milan! With secret tunnels!

Beca suddenly became self-conscious. Would Chloe think she was a joke as being a college girl as her first mission? Then it really hit Beca that she was seeking approval from this preppy redhead that moments earlier she had dismissed as girly and naive.

Beca snapped back to reality and snapped at Chloe,"So what are you here for?"

She hasn't meant for her tone to be so harsh and she saw Chloe step back a bit to look over her again. Suddenly her eyes brightened again.

"Oh I get it! Thus is part of your identity!" Chloe nodded enthusiastically.

The boys saw where this was going and tried to get their Chloe's attention by shaking their heads & waving their hands.

Beca was confused by their actions and repeated, "my identity?"

Chloe nodded animatedly, "I read your case file. You are going undercover at college right? So you are trying to be the bitchy girl with the tough exterior?!"

Beca felt herself tense in defense to Chloe's name calling and Benjamin's facepalm was loud.

"For your information Chloe," Beca practically spat, "I am this bitchy all the time and have not taken to my character yet! I'm sorry I'm not little miss sorority like you! I guess the lip-gloss- flip-flop-tanning-giggling-throwing-yourself-at-gu ys gene is the one I didn't get! Sorry we're not ALL LIKE YOU!"

Beca finished her rant not really knowing where it came from. When she saw Chloe's smile fade and the boys' flinch at her blow up, she knew that she had messed up.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca began to mutter embarrassed, " look I didn't mean-"

"No, no," Chloe stopped her. Beca was surprised to see Chloe not even paying attention to Beca anymore but examining all the walls and the articles and pictures and notes that were hung. She walked around slowly muttering "mmhmms" and "ooo"s to herself before stopping back in front of Beca.

She looked at her understandingly." I get it," she said finally.

"Wait what?" Beca sputtered.

Chloe laughed. "I totally get it. You think I'm one of them," she said gesturing to the pictures.

"Wha- I mean-" Beca tried to reason.

"No Beca, I get it," Chloe said a little softer. "You think that all girls are THESE girls." She walked over and took a picture off the wall of three girls giggling and painting their nails on a bed with thought bubbles over their heads of boys, alcohol and diet pills.

Beca was completely struck dumb. Chloe continued, "You think that we are all airheads that only think if boys and ice cream huh? That we are all wrapped up in pop music and who lost their virginity first?" Chloe laughed.

"Oh Beca! If anyone should know it should be you! The media paints all girls to be obsessed with being thin and their "daddy's money" but look at us! We are smart, driven, fit and happy!" Chloe beamed. "Well at least I am. I can't speak for you Beca."

Again Beca was speechless an looking at the boys, she could tell they were all in the same boat.

"Beca, I know how hard it can be growing up really fast and not experiencing these bubble-gum-picket-fence childhoods. We're in the same boat," she smiled shrugging. "But one thing that I have learned is NEVER underestimate a girl."

She gestured back to the picture of the laughing girls, "you will come across some of these but there is so much to these girls Beca. Don't just cast them out as bubbly braindead girls." She straightened a little and said, "and don't ever assume that I am one either."

The room was dead quiet. Ted and Phillip were still sitting on the ground where they had passed out after tennis and Benjamin was now leaning against the farthest wall for support. All three had their jaws practically on the floor in amazement. Not only was Chloe beautiful and caring now add eloquent to the list and it was too much for the boys to handle.

Beca swallowed the lump that felt a lot like her pride and looked at Chloe's calm and determined face.

"I'm sorry Chloe," Beca began. "You're right. I guess I just felt a little threatened and I am worried about losing myself in this new identity and world I barely know about. But I shouldn't have attacked you. It was wrong."

Beca looked up at a smiling Chloe and said, "I'm sorry."

Chloe's smile turned into a grin and she roped Beca into a very tight hug that Beca wasn't too comfortable with. But when they let go Chloe looked so happy that Beca put on a smile that wasn't so forced. She liked Chloe. She wasn't 100% why just yet but she liked her.

"Yay! Now we're friends!" Chloe answered the slightly confused look on Beca's face. "Oh girlfriends fight every oncein a while that's what keeps things interesting! That is a true statement among girls remember that."

Then Chloe's body suddenly turned toward the recovering boys to her left. "Now you three!" The boys clamored to their feet as if responding to their commanding officer. Beca was surprised they didn't puff out their chests and give a hearty, "YES SIR!"

"Now you three are to blame!" Chloe wagged her finger at them.

"What do you mean? To blame for what?" Benjamin asked hesitantly.

"Well look at this place!" Chloe oYou boys have taken the most superficial and obnoxious stereotypes about being a girl and never shown Beca what it TRULY means to be a girl! With this information you are practically dooming her from the start!"

The boys awestruck were silent but Beca began to smile. After Chloe teasingly berated the nerds, he turned back to Beca, all business.

"Alright well the real reason I am here is that you are one week away from total exposure and your identity is blank!" Chloe said exasperated.

"You're right," Beca said tensely as she put her head in her hands. She backed into a wall and slowly slid her way to the cheap government carpet. "I know I need to be typical and the usual teenage girl but I don't know if I can be that person 24/7."

Chloe sat in front of her cross-legged and smiled. "Oh Beca. That's the beautiful thing about being a girl in this century. Being unusual and unique is the new normal. As long as you know the references and act like you haven't been living under a concrete-government-organization rock, you can be whoever you want to be."

Beca sat up, "really?"

Chloe nodded, "yep and now miss Beca Mitchell," helping Beca on her feet, "Let's find the new but still you Beca Mitchell."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Thank you so much for reading this story! This is my first time posting and you guys have made it awesome. So here is the last little piece of Beca before she FINALLY gets to Barden University. Be patient BU & Jesse are on the way. Please review!

& I of course do not own Pitch Perfect or any characters affiliated.

CHAPTER 5

After Chloe's arrival, Beca felt a lot more prepared. The nerds still helped out with music and culture references- she really did dig that guy David Guetta, even if his name sounded like a foreign cheese. But it was Chloe that helped her make Beca Mitchell a real person.

Beca was surprised that the first thing that they did wasn't pick favorite bands or colors or dye her hair or change the way she spoke. The very first thing that Chloe had Beca do was-

"Describe yourself in three words," Chloe said simply. The two of them were in the back of a government sedan ushering them to and from whatever place they needed to go to get the required tools Beca would need for her mission. Tools really meaning teen clothes and crap that would make her seem somewhat believable.

Beca have Chloe an unamused look. "Really Chloe? This is like lame, name game crap you do on your first day of school."

"Becaaaaa," Chloe said in her warning tone. Chloe was benign in general but for some reason her goofy and caring manner still held a backbone of its own and Beca complied.

"Fine! The three words that I would use to describe myself are surprising, confident and growing," Beca relented.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "predictable! That should have been one if your words! C'mon really think about it. You only have three precious words, make the most of them," Chloe prodded.

Beca stared out at the people and cars and colors whirling past her. If she could only tell them three words that could describe her, what would she say?

"Chloe can I have two more words?"

"I don't know Beca, really it's cheating..." Chloe pondered.

"Really Chloe? We're making up words for psychological self-descriptions?" Beca raised her eyebrows impatiently.

"Go ahead," Chloe relented. "But they better be amazing."

Beca said slowly: "More than meets the eye."

Chloe sat back as she took in Beca's answer. "I like it Beca," she smiled. "You always were a little rebel weren't you?"

The two agents laughed then got ready to enter yet another clothes store to find and stock Beca's "new look" closet. Beca was relieved and thankful for Chloe helping her adjust to her identity that was really an alternate version if herself.

Beca liked to think that this new girl that she was going to be playing is really the girl that she would be if she hadn't become an agent or chess pro or child prodigy.

Beca developed her new self as a kind of hard-ass, mysterious type. She purposely chose a look that was heavy on the eyeliner and ear piercings that paired with her darker hued wardrobe would exude an air of "I don't care".

The nerds wanted Beca to be comfortable but began to worry that her standoffishness may not allow her to get close enough to Jesse. But Chloe knew that it wasn't how he looked but her personality that was key. They just needed to find an aspect of her life that she could connect with her peers on. And one day they found it.

The boys had run out to get food after a day full of reviewing the background on Swanson again and everyone was ready to take a break.

Beca was really stressing out because her transformation was really starting to hit her. Chloe sensed her internal struggle and tried everything to get her to just stop pacing. And they were still trying to find Beca's "thing" that would set her apart and get Jesse's attention.

Chloe tried everything she could think of to release some of Beca's pent up energy: breaking things, yoga, running, eating, watching reality TV, petting animals, board games, you name it.

Chloe got so desperate that she even asked the boys for suggestions. Beca tried learning their Asian card games and even their cup stacking fetish but ultimately got frustrated and say down in frustration.

Chloe sat down next to her a little dejected and they both sat for a moment in silence. It was silent in the room other than the soft tapping of one of the plastic stacking cups that Beca had grabbed and was turning and tapping against the wall.

The repetitive motion was soothing and allowed Chloe to think... Think... Think... Until it hit her!

"That's it!" she squealed, thoroughly startling Beca.

"What's it?" Beca asked clutching her heart as Chloe took out her smart phone and seemed to be searching for something.

Chloe scrunched her nose in concentration at the screen until she shoved the screen in Beca's face with a triumphant, "Watch!"

Beca finally realized that she was watching two girls using what looked like a plastic container create a beat that they sang and harmonized a song.

Beca was oddly intrigued. She didn't know what it was, maybe it was the improvising instruments like a badass, she didn't know. But whatever THIS was, it got her attention.

Chloe saw Beca's attention grow and urged her, "try it!"

Beca looked down at the plastic cup still in her hand & after watching the video once more started to get the rhythm.

Chloe jumped in with the lyrics:

_**Call your girlfriend,**_

_**It's time you had the talk,**_

_**Give your reason,**_

_**That it's not her fault,**_

Beca jumped in with a harmony:

_**But you- just met somebody new,**_

And continued to sing until suddenly Beca felt the urge to sing another song to the beat.

**She started:**

_**I got my ticket for the long way round,**_

**Chloe:**

_**The only way her heart will mend**_

**Beca:**

_**Two bottle of whiskey for the way **_

**Chloe:**

_**Is when she learns to love again**_

**Harmony:**

_**& it doesn't make sense at all**_

_**That you're still her friend,**_

_**So you let her down easy**_

The rest of the afternoon flew by as the girls sat cross crossed on the floor of the research room singing & harmonizing & truly letting go.

It wasn't until Chloe's stomach gave a loud grumble that the two finally realized they were starving. The girls laughed off the trance that the music seemed to have put them in.

Beca checked her watch. "Where are the boys?! It has been three HOURS!"

And as if by magic, the three researchers strode through the doors with huge smiles on their faces.

Chloe and Beca's confused looks were answered, "we heard your singing down the hallway & thought you guys might have had a breakthrough so we watched from the control room camera. You guys were amazing!"

"You guys could have come in!" Chloe laughed.

"We didn't want to ruin your vibe!" Phillip said doing,what was apparently supposed to be smooth and not an awkward attempt at the wave. They all laughed.

Benjamin broke the laughter, " but seriously Chlo, Becs, you guys are amazing. Beca you are really talented at... Like... Mixing songs."

Beca felt a slight flush creep up her neck. "Naw thanks Ben, but really it was Chloe who-" but she was cut off by an excited squeak from her singing partner.

"That's it! Beca!" She turned to Beca and steadied her shoulders. "that's your in!"

Beca, wide-eyed, cautiously guessed, "singing?"

Chloe nodded eagerly. "We'll yea singing but most importantly MIXING! You remember when we read on Swanson's file that he's a music major? SO WILL YOU! Beca that is your in!"

Beca's stomach turned a little at the thought of putting herself out there for the world to rip we vocal ability to shreds. But she had to admit that with the right equipment that he could really see herself mixing songs and beats.

Chloe and the guys were still eagerly awaiting any reaction from Beca and were thoroughly satisfied with the response: "That is the best idea I've heard all day!"

They all cheered and clapped relieved that her identity was now complete.

"Now!" Beca reigned in the chatter. "Let's have some dinner." She & Chloe were eyeing the fast food bags they were clutching like wolves seeing a rabbit.

The boys looked at each other & gave each other nervous, pointed looks.

"Well you see," Ted started off nervously. "You guys were singing fit a LONG time-"

"Hours long," Phillip chimed in.

"& we were SUPER hungry," Benjamin groaned.

Chloe & Beca looked at one another with a pointed look then turned back to the boys simultaneously with a you-know-the-right-answer look. The empty food bags equaled justification to them.

Benjamin sighed, "Fine we'll a go out & we pay for dinner."

The girls laughed at the researchers looks of defeat. They grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

"C'mon boys food isn't going to pay for itself!" Beca called over her shoulder to the three trudging boys behind her.

The group laughed as they left.

…

The day after the impromptu cup singing with Chloe, Beca delved into more music outlets. The nerds and Chloe reminded her that she was going to be under a lot of stress during this mission and music seemed to be the perfect outlet for her. The cup song led the researchers to scour the Internet for other music fads that Beca could take up because as much as she liked singing with Chloe to the beat of the cup, Beca refused for that to be her "niche".

It was Beca's ability to mix songs like when they were singing with the cup that gave Chloe the idea to get Beca into mixing. Beca immediately took to the idea and began researching equipment and communities of underground music collaborators and that is what led them to getting her brand new DJ equipment.

"And it will help me connect to Swanson," Beca reminded her crew as they finished installing all programs needed for her to download and create music. The boys had outfitted her computer with the latest software along with huge DJ headphones that seemed to fit comfortably around her neck. They were all still crowded in the research lab that was littered with bubble gum pink print and pouty faced girls attempting to look sexy.

But as their time together had progressed, the boys had added articles and pictures of popular recording artists that they thought would help Beca with her new hobby. The once stereotype-ridden room really was starting to represent Beca in the little details; everything from the constant stream of music playing to the plastic cups that were stolen from the cafeteria to countless pairs of used and abused headphones. The room was evolving as Beca was.

This "evolution of Beca" seemed to be going well. The Chief had stopped by and approved of their cover for "Agent Mitchell". The nerds were happy with the success of their research but Chloe constantly reminded Beca that she was changing too-not just her cover.

"Beca that is not what this is about," Chloe huffed, looking up from yet another internet video of a cup version of a song. Ever since their duet, the redhead insisted on Beca adding more songs to her repertoire- Chloe argued to make it seem like a legitimate hobby but Beca knew it was because she was becoming an addict.

"Well, Chloe technically that is what this entire mission is about," Benjamin responded while making the final tapping of keys on Beca's new laptop. "- Swanson and his confiding in Beca. Here Beca it's all yours." He finished all the techy requirements and was pleased to see Beca whose grin she couldn't even hide as she reached for the laptop.

Beca played her harder exterior well, but the researchers and Chloe had gotten to know her very well over the last week and could tell that this cover was bringing out a different if not true side to Beca.

"Dude, I know what her mission is. I am just saying that I know where Beca is coming from, being a younger agent and all. This is her first real experience as a "normal teenager". Let a little of this be about her," Chloe argued sincerely. She tried to cover her emotional monologue with a quick, "and it will make her cover more believable."

Ted laughed, "while you two have been bickering, Beca hasn't heard a word that you have said." They all turned to look at the small girl who seemed engulfed by the huge headphones but relaxed in a way that they hadn't seen her before.

…

Beca stared out the window of the taxi lost in her thoughts.

She shouldn't be nervous at all. I mean, c'mon she had an entire wardrobe, hobby and background life designed JUST for her! She had the government and operatives at her command. She had nothing to worry about.

She shifted and fidgeted uncomfortably on the sticky seat of the cab. If the agency was going for an accurate look on a grimy taxi, they succeeded.

Beca took a deep breath and suddenly felt her fingers twitch and oddly crave the bag that was in the trunk. She could practically feel her laptop and the smooth ups and downs of levers and poking of buttons that she remembered from the long nights on her computer screen. Beca had never really felt so connected to something like she had with mixing.

Beca had only had her mixes a few days but had already practically worn out the program and was amazed at how attached she already was to it. She had always loved and excelled at music but for some reason this collaborating and taking and giving and creating left her feeling productive and comfortable in a way that her endless trophies and awards and ribbons never did.

She took a deep breath and attempted to convince herself that she WAS now this Beca Mitchell. Or at least she was trying to but her loud mouth taxi driver wasn't making it very easy to even think straight.

"For crying out loud, TED PLEASE STOP TALKING!" Beca yelled.

Her sudden outburst made the undercover-driver jump slightly. He grimaced slightly into the rear view mirror.

Beca sighed, immediately sorry for her snapping at her friend.

The two week period ended yesterday night and she was now on her way to Barden to begin her mission.

"Sorry Ted, I didn't mean to snap at you. I am just really tense. I mean- what if I can't pull this off..." Beca trailed off.

Ted gave a small smile of understanding. "Don't worry Becs. You are going to do great. You know your character in and out. You have a great cover and you are totally believable. And you already have a friend."

Beca chuckled satirically as she watched the crowds of meat heads and bottle blonde cheerleaders that lined the entrance of Barden University. "Yea I don't think that Swanson counts as a friend yet, Ted. I mean my mission is to make friends with him but I don't think it counts until he actually knows about it."

"Oh I'm not talking about the target," Ted said slyly. "I think you'll find that you have more friend at Barden than you think you do."

Beca rolled her eyes impatiently, "Ted, you know I hate surprises..."

But Ted interrupted her as he began to pull into a vacant spot for her to unload her suitcases. "Beca no time. Now remember, you may feel alone but we have your back. The agency and me & the boys. Here." He motioned to an ear spike that he was pushing toward her.

"Nice Teddy. I didn't know you we're into fashion but I can dig this," Beca began taking out the hardware out if her ear to make room for the new spike.

Ted laughed. "Becs, it's not just to help complete your edgy, scary look. It also doubles as a mic that will feed straight to the agency so that we can help you if you get into any tough spots an alert you on any new information."

Beca jumped at Phillip's voice through the jewelry, "HEY BECA! COOL RIGHT?"

"Seriously, nerds. Please don't make this mission even harder by making me deaf in the process," Beca said, ears ringing.

"Sorry," Phillip whispered through the ear piece.

"No more messing around Beca," Ted interrupted holding a hand on the earpiece that was feeding him information. "You need to get out and start moving your stuff to your dorm. The target is currently coming toward us and we want you to get a glimpse of him before you are completely submersed into Barden."

"Alright, thanks Ted," she gave him a small smile. "For everything. & you too Phillip." The two boys laughed & wished her luck.

Beca took a deep breath and opened the taxi door and stepped out as a Barden freshman. She was now Beca Mitchell.

**The songs I used are**

**You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone performed by Anna Kendrick**

**Call Your Girlfriend by Robyn (based on the Lennon and Maisy Video on youtube. If you haven't watched it DO IT! They are amazingly talented & if you already know the cup song it's another song to sing it to **


End file.
